La pesadilla recurrente de Tadase
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Tadase siempre sueña lo mismo, sin importar lo que haga. ¿Cual es el miedo de Tadase? ¿Fantasmas? ¿ Monstruos? ¿O gatos? Entren para enterarse


**LA PESADILLA RECURRENTE DE TADASE**

Tadase estaba sentado en la sala de espera, algo nervioso y esperando a que la enfermera entrara. Ella entró en la habitación y examinó el lugar. Él se levantó y se acercó.

- ¿Tadase Hotori?- él asintió y ella le indicó que la siga, en el camino lo felicitó- Felicidades, es un niño sano.

- ¿Y Amu-chan?- preguntó por su querida esposa.

- Ella se encuentra bien. Pronto será llevada a la habitación. ¿Quiere ver al bebé?

- Claro- lo llevaron a donde estaban los recién nacidos.

La sala estaba llena de cunas, acomodadas en hileras, pero no estaban todas ocupadas. El divisó a un pequeño rubio que estaba llorando y se fue hacia allí. La mujer lo paró y le señaló la otra cuna. Él se disculpó y fue hacia la cuna que ella le señalaba.

- Pensé que se parecería a mi- se excusó ante la enfermera y luego miró a su hijo.

Se quedó paralizado en el lugar, entre la sorpresa y algo más. Él miró atentamente a la enfermera.

- ¿Esta segura que es este? ¿No se habrá confundido?

- Por supuesto que no. Es imposible. El único bebé que nació con cabello azul este mes y cuya madre es de cabello rosa, inconfundibles.

Un hombre que estaba allí, mirando atentamente al bebé en una cuna, lanzó una carcajada que retumbó por el lugar antes de taparse la boca con una mano. Tadase se volvió a verlo enojado, pero él solo parecía reírse más cada vez que lo veía a la cara. Decidió ignorarlo y volvió su atención a la enferma, ella le miraba de manera compasiva.

- Si quiere, puede ir a la habitación- le sugirió- Su esposa ya debe estar allí.

- Claro, ¿y el bebé?- preguntaba mientras miraba al bebe durmiente frente a él.

- Él estará aquí bajo cuidado, cuando sea seguro…digo cuando sea hora de alimentarlo se lo llevará con la madre.

Tadase decidió no prestarle atención al error de la mujer y se dirigió al cuarto, Amu ya estaba allí.

- Tadase-kun- lo saludó alegremente- ¿El bebé esta bien? ¿Lo viste?

- Lo vi- le contestó y ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y? ¿Esta bien? ¿Cómo luce?

- Tiene cabello azul- en cuanto lo dijo, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Amu y al instante le evitó la mirada- ¿Me explicarías eso?

- Veras…- Amu comenzó a explicarse, pero el no podía escucharla. Todo lo que decía sonaba como murmullos y pronto una luz blanca lo inundó todo.

.

.

.

Tadase se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, evaluando unos papeles del trabajo.

- Tengo hambre- se quejó una voz infantil en el pasillo de la casa. Tal y como un gato maullaría avisando que era hora de alimentarlo.

La voz no se volvió a escuchar, de seguro porque no tuvo ninguna respuesta. Pero él escucho como unos pasos casi silenciosos se acercaban a su oficina, la que estaba en su casa.

- Hey chibi king, tengo hambre. Hazme un sándwich- le dijo el pequeño de unos siete años y cabello azul oscuro.

- Te tengo dicho que es papá, no chibi king- el niño rodó sus ojos color zafiro ante la queja.

- ¿Me preparas el sándwich chibi king?

- Es papá- el niño estaba por decir algo, pero se escuchó como la puerta de entrada era abierta.

El niño sonrió alegremente, antes de salir corriendo de su oficina, seguramente dirigido a la puerta.

- Mami- se escuchaba como la saludaba alegremente.

- Hola pequeño Yoru- Amu lo saludaba con la misma alegría- ¿Cómo estás?

- Tengo hambre, el chibi king no me quiso hacer un sándwich.

- Tadase ¿Por qué no le preparaste uno?- le reclamó Amu desde la puerta, conciente de que los estaba escuchando.

- Lo haré cuando me llame papá.

- No seas tan duro con él- le volvió a reprochar- Solo se encuentra en una etapa. Ven tesoro, yo te daré un poco de taiyaki de chocolate que compré de camino a casa- se escuchaba como ella lo dirigía a la cocina para darle el taiyaki prometido.

.

.

.

Leer el periódico, sentado en el sillón de su casa, un sábado por la mañana, era una de las costumbres favoritas de Tadase. Y en eso estaba hasta que fue interrumpido.

- Hey, chibi king. ¿Dónde está mamá?- le preguntó un Yoru ya mayor, adolescente, mientras lo miraba con aquellos ojos zafiro de él.

- Te dije un montón de veces que es papá.

- Tsk- se quejó- Respondes de todas formas ¿o no? ¿Qué más da como te llame? Solo quiero saber donde está mamá.

- Salió- le contestó, ya que veía que aquello era una pelea perdida.

Esa "etapa" en la que estaba Yoru parecía que nunca lo iba a abandonar. Yoru solo dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, en dirección a su cuarto.

- Un _gracias_ no es mal recibido- levantó un poco la voz para que él lo escuchara.

De todas formas, Yoru no le contestó nada. Tadase suspiró. A veces sospechaba que el verdadero padre de Yoru lo solía visitar cuando el no estaba en la casa, o cuando no se daba cuenta.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando? Si él era el padre de Yoru.

.

.

.

Tadase se despertó agitado. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en su habitación, en la casa de sus padres. Se pasó la mano por la cara, aliviado de que solo fuera un mal sueño. Miró el reloj en su mesa y vio que ya había perdido su primera hora de clases, ¿es que se había olvidado de poner la alarma? Se apuró en vestirse y salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a la secundaria a la que asistía.

- Chibi king- lo llamó una voz detrás de él.

- ¡Ya te dije que es papá!- le reclamó al instante.

Se volteó para encontrarse con Amu e Ikuto. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, y algo preocupada. Ikuto también estuvo sorprendido al principio, pero luego solo se largó a reír a todo pulmón.

- Tadase-kun, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Amu.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso de "papá"? ¿Y desde cuando tienes siquiera edad para tener hijos?

- Ikuto, no te burles- le retó Amu.

- Pides lo imposible, princesa- le dijo él. Se volvió a hablarle a él- Digo ¿siquiera hiciste algo que te pudiera convertir en padre? Yo lo dudo mucho.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le contestó al instante.

- O sea que no.

- ¿Y tu de que hablas? ¿Cómo sé que no estas igual?

Ikuto le dirigió una mirada arrogante y burlona.

- Pues porque…- Amu lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ikuto!- le reclamó Amu.

- Tranquila, no iba a decir nada.

Tadase supo por el gesto de él, y por el sonrojo que bañaba la cara de Amu-chan, lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y solo en ese instante notó como ellos venían tomados de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados.

Suspiró. Suponía que esto pasaría, pero se había negado a dejar de intentarlo. Sin embargo, lo prefería de este modo, a que ocurriera como en su sueño.

- Mejor me voy yendo al colegio. ¿Tu faltarás hoy, Amu?

Ella enarcó una ceja ante él.

- Hoy es domingo, Tadase-kun.

Él sintió su cara enrojecer mientras Ikuto seguía riendo. Maldijo para sus adentros, se despidió de ellos y se volvió a su casa. Se tapó la cara con las manos. Había tenido otro día de mala suerte.

Y todo por culpa de aquella pesadilla recurrente…


End file.
